


Derek tries to find a way out of his hell, only to be put in a whole new one.

by IloveSterek1995



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Demon Derek Hale, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveSterek1995/pseuds/IloveSterek1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek decides he's had enough of the way his life is and how he always feels alone in a room full of people. He makes a deal with someone, someone no one would expect, and all hell breaks loose with Stiles being the only one who can save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek begins to realise he doesn't fit into his own pack

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's point of view. Sorry if I make mistakes in my spelling, sometimes I type too fast and don't notice them. (more notes at the end of the chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just made some edits, let me know what you think? :)

    Since we defeated the Alpha pack, I've has been living with Isaac and Cora in his small loft. After a certain amount of time living with two hormonal teenagers, I tend to get a bit annoyed with being in the same /house/ as them, never mind the same room. Luckily Isaac finds someone. I'm not sure who it is, but I am sure it's someone I've met before because I recognize the scent that he always has when he comes home. But it seems he showers before he comes home because it isn't strong enough for me to get exactly who it is. And I don't ask him about it because I'd rather not have the details of his sexual life.

    When my sister comes home smelling like Aiden I ask plenty.

    "What the hell, Cora?! Aiden? Really?" I can't help the disapproving tone that I have at the question. I don't like the thought of them two together, we don't know if we can trust the twins yet never mind let one of them be with my sister. Aiden is a lot to handle, and so is my sister. Which means their relationship could pass by with flying colors, /or/ one of them could get seriously hurt. And he'll seriously regret hurting my little sister.

    She gives me a hurt _'you just kicked a hurt puppy'_ look that she must have learned from McCall. "What's wrong with him, Derek? He's been treating me right. I promise." She says in a stern, calm voice I swear all Hales have inherited. Even with the hint of a whine to her tone she still sounds authorative.

    I take a deep breath and I shake my head slowly as I keep myself from blowing up with all the objections I have to them to be together. Because no matter how much I argue, she'll just keep it going without my consent. So I give her a serious look when I finally respond. "He better, or he'll regret hurting you. I'm serious. He hurts you and he's dead as soon as I can get my hands on him.

   She scoffs at the threat, mostly because she's so caught up in him that she doesn't think it's possible for that to happen. I sigh and roll my eyes, knowing she's about to come over to give me a hug. "Thanks, Derek." she says sarcasticly with her face pressed against my shoulder and her eyes closed. I can't help but hug her back, only for a moment though before I shrug her off. "Just one thing... Okay? No coming home smelling like sex." A look of mock innocence comes to her delicate features as she looks up at me. "I would never! How dare you accuse me of such a thing." She laughs at my bemused expression before she turns towards the door telling me not to wait up for her.

            

* * *

 

    It's a few days after my converstaion with Cora when Isaac approaches me. It only takes one glance from the book I'm reading to know it has to do with the person he's been yearning for. I can always smell his desire, frustration and lust. A sigh escapes my lips as I look back down at my book. "What, Isaac?"

    He bites his lower lip and sits across from me. "Uh... How do you know when someone is your mate? Or could possibly be your mate in the suture?" He asks in a shy tone, his gaze completely averted from me as his nail picks at a spot on the table. I smack his hand away from the table in as gentle manner as I can. "Don't wreck my table."

    My back stiffened at the word _mate_ and I slowly look up, letting my book fall shut after I check what page I'm on. "Why are you asking about mates, Isaac?" I ask in a cautious tone, taking a slow breath as I try to prepare myself for a difficult converstation. When I was his age I'd thought I found my mate, but she ended up dying because of the bite. And the next time I tried a relationship she killed all of my family. Well all but my crazy uncle and my little sister who is too much like me.

    When Isaac senses my uneasyness he looks at me with furrowed brows and smelling like confusion. "I uh.. I think I might have found mine. But I'm not sure.. I hsven't actually told the person I have feelings for them. But I just... It feels right when I'm with them, even if we're just friends." A relaxed expression comes over his formerly nervous features and a faint smile quirks on his lips before he comes back to reality and shakes his head and looks down at his lap. "I'm sorry, this sounds completely stupid. It probably won't even happen. I'll just er.. go.." He pushes his chair back to stand, his scent gone from slighly nervous but excited to regretful and sad. I take hold of his arm to make sure he stays in his seat.

    "It isn't stupid, Isaac." He slowly sits back down. "I've never known the feeling of finding my mate, I thought I did but I was wrong. Though my mom did tell what to look for if you think you've found your mate." My voice becomes slightly quieter as I go on, finding it particularly difficult to talk about this. Not only because I'm bringing up my mom but because this reminds me that it's my fault she isn't here to help now. "How do you feel when you're with this person?"

    He blushes, a deep red covering his cheeks and the sides of his neck before he begins speaking. "I feel complete, like I'd be lost without him... Uh... They're just so perfect, they makes me feel like the loser I used to be never existed. And they smells great. And not in the _nice collogne.. uh perrfume_  great, more like they smell like home, like I'll always be safe with them." He trails off, looking back down at his hands. And he looks like he's internally freaking out, probable because in that entire speach I'm able to easily figure out that he's talking about another guy.

    I feel a jealous tinge in my chest as he explains what this boy means to him and I nod a few times as he speaks so he knows that I'm listening. He gives me another funny look, probably caught the jealousy that was only there for a few seconds. "That's basically everything that my mother told me to look for when I thought I found my mate. Just be careful, okay? It might just be a faze of you falling in "teenage love". I don't want you to get hurt like I did." He looks at me with a shy grin, ignoring the bitterness in my tone at the second to last sentence, and I can see the surprise on his face when he sees that I mean the last thing I'd said. He gets up and gives me a hug before he says he's going to go hang out with Scott for a bit and should be back for dinner.

    It's this moment I realize... To realize that I don't fit in with my pack. They're all young and in love, social and happy. I'm just the angry, depressed, withdrawn Alpha they come to when they need something or they need advice for something. Sometimes not even then. I feel an ache in my chest as I watch the young Beta leave to see his friend and I swallow hard to hold back tears I will _never_ let shed. I will never show my weakness, never let anyone know just how much it hurts me to be left behind all the time while they all go out together and do anything they can in this small town.

* * *

 

    I slowly get up out of my chair, grabbing my leather jacket and I slide it on quickly. I grab my keys and I head for the elevator, glad I'm the only one home right now. I clench my jaw tightly as I make my way to my Camaro. I climb in and I pull away from the curb at a high speed, heading towards the old Hale house. When I get there, I dig around in my old room for a small trunk I'd hidden there not long after we'd origionally moved in. When I find it I grab some materials out of it and I walk out the back of the house and into the woods of the preserve. I take a deep breath before I begin a ritual. One I was told never to perform. A ritual to summon a demon. 

    This is my only way out, the only way I can leave my mind for a while and be able to come back _mostly_ intact. The only way I can seem okay when I'm really not, to act like I don't care that my Betas would be perfectly okay if they had a different Alpha, an option I'm sure the majority of them want. That I can act like I don't care that I'm not wanted in the pack that I made.

    As the ritual progresses a light smoke slowly begins to fill the air around me, telling me that I'm doing this right, that I'll be successfull. When I open my eyes, after I've finished the ritual, I see a dark, masked figure in front of me. It's voice is deep and sounds like it's trying to be seductive. _**"Hello, Mr. Hale. How can I be of service?"**_  It slowly approaches me, its hand running through my hair.

    I shiver at the feeling and I clench my jaw before I open my mouth to speak. "I'd like to make a deal. You can take my body as a vessel under my circumstances." It doesn't have a face, but if it did I know it would be mocking a pondering expression to act as if it isn't considering my offer. **_"I may be able to agree to a deal, depending on your circumstances."_**   Comes the seductive and low voice from the figure again. I swallow hard before I nod slowly, surprised I'm actually going through with this.

    "I only have a couple or circumstances that I'd like you to follow. The first is you can't harm my pack or any civilians in my town. And the second is that if I try to push forward when you're in control, you have to let me through. Does that sound resonable enough?" The figure moves so its voice is right in my ear and it's (body?) is pressed against my back. ** _"That sounds very resonable, young Alpha. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."_ ** I'm unable to reply to its words. By the time I'm able to process the statement that comes from the voice, its hand is on my neck, nails digging into my skin. Reaching further and further into my neck until eventually our bodies have molded into one and it's going through every memory and feeling I've ever had. After less than five minutes of this I feel myself drifting off, becoming less and less in control.


	2. Derek's new hell begins and he has no control over the outcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon takes over, leaving Derek to watch whatever it decides to do with his body without complaint. The demon seems to have decided he wants to /be/ Derek, playing off like nothing has happened and that Derek is still himself. But he's found a way to hide his true plans from the Alpha who he now shares a brain and body with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV again. Sorry there wasn't much detail for the summoning of the demon, I wasn't exactly sure how to go through with it so I made it vague.

    I slowly come back to conciousness, but it seems my body is moving without me. I try to turn my head to see where I am, only to find I'm not in control of my body. I almost begin to panic, but then I remember the deal I made and I relax. I let the demon do as he wishes with the controls of my body. Enventually, I see that he's just sitting in the loft for some reason. I don't question it, I'm just glad there aren't any dead bodies piled in my living room.

    **"Goodmorning, Derek. Took you long enough to get back, you've been out for almost 48 hours."** At the mention of how long I've been out, I feel a slight panic form, which I'm sure he can sense  _"What if he's broken one of my terms in the amount of time it took me to resurface?"_ **"Don't fret my dear Alpha. I remember the terms you gave in our deal and I don't break my word."** If I had control of my body, I'd probably look between confused and angry that he knew what I'd thought. But then again, he /does/ have control of my body which basically means he's inside my head.

    **"If you'd like to know how I've spent the past two days, you can just go through the memories. Then you'll see for yourself that I haven't broken your terms."**

    I decide to take a trip through the memories, hoping I don't see anything I don't like.

    **Day** **1:**

    My body takes about four hours to get over the exhaustion of doing the summoning, then the possession. I can tell it slightly irritates him that it takes my body so long to recover, but at the same time it pleases him because most would take /at least/ double that amount of time to recover, if not more.

    He takes approximately half an hour to experiment how well he's able to control my body. A pleased, devious smirk goes across my features as he whips out my claws. **"These could come in handy some day."** His voice is there behind mine, I can hear it and for some reason that disturbs me. He reaches into the pocket of my jacket to grab the keys to my Camaro and makes his way back to my loft.

    When he finally does reach the building, he walks in on Cora and Isaac arguing. They both stop to stare at me before they both rush to hug me. Which confuses the hell out of me. They only ever hug me when we're doing apck bonding or I've helped them in some way.

    "We were so worried about you!" This came from Isaac and Cora said: "Where the /hell/ have you been? Are you trying to give us all heart attacks?!" And by all she means her and Isaac. I hope. I don't see there being any reason for them to tell the rest of the pack, I was only gone for two days... They're both hugging me, one on each side and the demon plays me pretty well by hugging them back for a second before he shrugs them off with a slight frown.

    "Needed time to myself. Didn't think it would be a big deal with the Slphas gone and all." He rolls his... my... eyes as he turns to walk up to my room. He stays there for the rest of the evening just going through my memories to see how to play me properly so he doesn't get caught sooner than he plans to be.

    He finally walks out of the room and downstairs to feed my body, even if the food is revolting to him. He plans on keeping my body as healthy as he can so it's always full strength and he wants to seem like he is me.

    Isaac and Cora both seem set on staying at my side if I leave the room, because as soon as I'm downstairs they both trail right behind me as I do into the kitchen. It irritates the demon slightly. "What?! I'm just going to eat, not leaving again." He says in a slightly irritated voice with a signature Derek Hale scowl.

    This makes them share a small smile that I don't understand and they slowly back off to go watch T.V in the living room as he scrounges something up out of the fridge. In the end, he settles for a black forrest ham and swiss cheese sandwich. He was just going to walk back up to my room, until he sees the expectant looks he's getting from my Betas. Another look I don;t understand. He sighs and sits in the chair instead of the couch because he'd rather not get too close for them to be able to sense the difference in Derek.

    When he sits down, both the Betas relax and I feel confused. They always want to be out, away from me. With their friends and boyfrind/girlfriend. I go missing for two days and they look like they've been lost without me. But that's probably only because I'm thier Alpha.

   After he's finished forcing down the sandwich, he nods at them both before making his way back up to my room. Where he bgins to probe my mind for any sign of me being back. **"Derek, are you awake yet?"** He asks, back to his normal seductively creepy voice. When he gets no answer he sprawls my body on the bed, letting it rest even if he stays awake in my mind.

    Then there is a blank in what happens until he gets my body up for the next day.

    **Day 2:**

    It gets my body up slowly, stretching out my muscles before it moves downstairs cautiously when it catches voices coming from the kitchen. It relaxes when it recognizes their scents as people I regularly have over to pester me.

   "Is he okay? I mean he was gone for /two/ days! That isn't something he would do... What if he was killed?! What if the Jennifer survived and kidnapped him? Is he /trying/ to give us all fucking heart attacks? ("That's exactly what we asked him!") Does he not know that we care about him? Like--" It assumes that this is Stiles judging by the amount of talking he's doing and the way he cuts off with a blush when he looks over his shoulder where the Betas are looking. Stiles' hand comes up to scatch at a spot on the back of his head before it rests on the back of his neck.

    "Oh.. Uh.. Hey, Derek. How ya doin'?" The demon arches a brow and a gives an unimpressed look as he speaks in my voice again. "Fine." A small smile quirks on his lips. "So, why'd you disappear for two days?" He give me a genuiinely curious expression, the two Betas completely forgotten to him. "I needed time to myself. Not that it's your business." For a minute, Stiles just stands there staring at me with a hurt? expression before he looks away.

    "Er... Right, I think that's my cue to leave. Seems I'm not wanted here at the moment... See ya later." He says to Isaac and Cora before he looks at me. "Bye, sourwolf." He says quietly as he pushes past me to get to the door.

                      

* * *

 

    Another blank spot for about three hours that I assume he spends in the room again. These blank spots are something I'm going to have to ask him about because if this continues to happen, I'm going to suspect that he's trying to find a loop hole in my terms.

    _Alright, pay attention._ I tell myself as I go through the memories from earlier today.

   The demon takes me away from my normal life to go to into the woods, back to the spot to where I summoned him. He looks around before walking into the Hale house. He goes into the charred remains of my living room and begins to open drawers, confusion coming over me as he walks upstairs into any room that is safe enough to hold the weight of my body.

    He rummages through any and every space that looks like it could hold something. When he's unsatisfied, I feel a surge of pure rage and annoyance, which I assume are what he was feeling in that moment.

    Then he's getting back into the Camaro and speeding back to the loft. He brings his farce as acting like me take over again, nodding towards the Betas who seem to be home more now than they have been since the Alphas have been defeated. Then he walks upstairs to my room where I finally resurface.

** Present** **time:**

    _"What the hell are all those blank spots and why were you in my house?!"_ I think to myself, knowing he'll hear me. **"I was just curious about what happened to your family. I wanted to see for myself that the house was really gone."** _"Right, so the rage and annoyance when you didn't find anything in the house was just because the house was actually burnt down?"_ **"Yes, Derek. I loved that house. You may not believe me, but I used to be a human being and there's a reason they sent me when you summoned for a demon."**

    _"Wait... Why did they send you in particular and why do you care about my house?"_ **"Because I expected that maybe you'd rebuild /our/ house, or if the County did take over the property, that they would at least fix it up just a little."** _"Are you kidding me? How the hell is it /our/ house? Who the hell are you?"_ **"All will be revealed at the right time, my dear Alpha."**

    I feel confusion come over me as I try to figure out who would call me that. I rack my brain, coming up with a couple possibilities and hoping neither of them are possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles POV. Please leave comments on how I'm doing and if I need to change anything. Thanks for reading! :)

  

I slowly roll out of bed in the morning, falling face first on the floor with a pained grunt. Apparently I’d moved to the edge of the bed in the middle of the night. I groan tiredly as I roll onto my back, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I lay here and wait for my dad's early morning checkup. Either when he's just getting home, which happened a lot when the Alpha pack and Darach were using our town as their own personal playground, or getting up to go into work, which is now when he usually comes to check up on me.

    "Morning son, getting ready for school at a normal time instead of rushing yourself like you normally do?" His tone is teasing with a quiet chuckle in the end when he hears my sleepy grunt in response to his question. He doesn’t even comment on my lying on the floor. He just shakes his head slightly as he closes the door behind him when he leaves to have his morning coffee and head out. _Mmm, coffee sounds good._

    Eventually I work up the motivation to get up off the floor to get ready for school. That’s when I realize I only have fifteen minutes to get ready and get to school. I take a moment to think over my options, deciding I can afford to miss a few classes and I crawl back into bed, falling into a peaceful sleep. That is until I’m woken up about an hour later by... _Well, I don't know, I'm still half asleep._

    I burrow myself further into my covers with an annoyed grumble. “Sleeping. Go Away.” I force myself to peak out to see if whoever was here left, but when I finally blink my eyes to focus I see a very disgruntled and annoyed Derek Hale standing beside my bed. His arms are crossed tightly over his chest _(A very nicely muscled chest…)_ and his signature Mr. McBroodingPants scowl in on his face. A sigh slips past my lips as I bury my face back into my pillow, mumbling into the fabric. "What do you want, Derek? I’m trying to sleep here…"

"Mind to tell me why you aren't in school?" _Because of course he ignores all of my questions, especially the important ones_. I don't need to look at him to know he has one of his over expressive eyebrows raised and his arms are tightening around his very defined chest, _(I should so not be thinking about that with him right there…),_ probably to keep from throwing me out of my very comfortable bed. I slowly peak out from the pillow and I see exactly what I expected... only not what I expected at the same time. I don't know what it is, but Derek isn't himself. At that thought I feel slightly scared because I have no idea what makes me think this. He looks the same; he's acting the same... But he just doesn't seem like himself. I shake my head, ignoring the little voice in my head that’s telling me to run. I mean Derek may be a Sourwolf but he won’t do anything to actually hurt me. Or will he? I shake my head again as I force myself to sit up, completely unaware that I’m shirtless as I begin stretching my arms over my head with a grunt at the pleasant burning in my muscles, my voice becoming a little strained because of my stretching. "I needed more sleep, so I stayed home. Mind telling my how you _knew_ I wasn't in school? Because if I didn't know better I'd say you were stalking me. Should I start calling you Mr. StalkyMcBrooduingPants? Hm?" An amused laugh belts out before I’m able to hold it back, biting my lower lip to stop it from happening anymore.

His dark green-blue-brown hues roll in annoyance at my babbling before they settle back on me, our gazes locking together for a moment, silence falling over me. Which normally doesn’t happen and it also doesn’t usually make my skin crawl. "Got a call from Scott saying you didn't show. He was worried and couldn't leave so I said I'd check up on you." To me his voice sounded a bit dead or cold? Well more so than usual. I'm not sure but it definitely sounded like it had an overlay of someone else's voice. _This definitely isn’t normal._ I guess I have some research to do later. Right now I'm actually looking forward to getting to school to get away from the Derek that doesn’t completely seem to be Derek.

 "Oh! I guess I forgot to call him... Uhm, I should probably get going to get to school. Uh, yeah, okay… See you later, Derek." I give an awkward wave in his direction as I grab my bag and keys, rushing out of the room to get away from him. And I’m sure he knows something is going on with me because that departure was odd, even for me. A disgruntled groan slips past my lips as I get into my jeep, watching Derek jump out of my open window in broad daylight. _Like what the fuck dude? Someone could see you doing that…_

As I'm driving I begin to go through my mind, trying to figure out what might be up with Derek... or me... Because my mind keeps telling me that Derek is fine but something else in me is saying **Danger! Keep away at all costs**! Which I find odd. I mean I know Derek is a werewolf, but he wouldn't physically harm me. So, why do I not want to be near him? Why is my gut telling me he's dangerous? I start looking through memories from researches I made while the Alphas were in town. For some reason my mind goes right to one about Demon Possessions. Which what the fuck? Derek wouldn't be possessed... would he? I groan, forcing myself to put it off until later when I get home so I can do an actual research on possessions and their "symptoms".

 I sit through the rest of the day with Scott, Isaac, Danny, Jackson _(since he’s now back from London or wherever he went and he automatically got Lydia back),_ Cora, Lydia, Allison and the twins. At lunch we all sit in the cafeteria, at our table of course, talking about relationships and group date that they want to go on. Well, they do. I sit here and listen as I always do because I'm never part of their discussions that involve group dates. I don’t have a date so I can’t go. Which reminds me, I’m surprised Scott noticed I wasn’t here. Because when I _am_ here he doesn't notice me at all, when I am here he’s all about “our” other friends. Who are basically just his friends because he got good at lacrosse. They only tolerate me because Scott is my best friend.

I don't try to join the conversation because I know I won't be invited to their bowling night tonight. Which... I guess I'm okay with; it gives me time to do that research I wanted to do. _Even if I’d much rather be hanging out with the people who claim to be my friends…_ And as soon as school is over, I don't go find Scott like I would before he got his new group of friends, because knowing him now he'll probably be gone already or just say he's already got plans with someone else. Because they're all too busy to notice me or care that I’m hurting over not being a part of their close knit group of friends or notice the subtle changes in Derek's behavior that has set off a red alarm in my head.

When I’m waking in the direction of my jeep something feels off so I start looking around me. That’s when I notice Derek standing across the lot staring at me like I'm a piece of meat that he wants to hunt down. I can feel my heart rate spike up in far, I’m sure he can smell it from where he is, and I swallow hard before I clamber into my jeep, ignoring his call of my name, his tone is almost playful. _Like he gets a kick out of smelling my fear…_ I drive home faster than I normally would, feeling like a deer in headlights from the look Derek had on his face back in the school parking lot. I feel a bit paranoid, knowing the he could just follow me home if he wanted to or he could probably beat me there. I can feel my breathing quicken as I pull into my driveway, panic rising when I realize that I’m close to having a panic attack. Relief flood through me when I look around and my yard is Derek free. But now I have to sit in my jeep until my breathing and heart rate go back down to normal.

I slowly climb out of my jeep, looking around once again to be sure he isn’t here before I grab my bag and rush my way to the front door. I make sure the door is locked behind me, not that it would hold Derek out... But it would give me a warning if he tries to get in. _Unless he uses the window he broke earlier._ I shake that thought out of my head as I cautiously make my way up to my room, looking around before I can walk over to my computer desk to get my laptop. I carry it over to my bed before I let myself login. I sprawl myself out on my bed, lying on my stomach with my back to the wall at the head of my bed so I'm able to watch both my door and window in case one of the wolves suddenly decide to care about seeing me, if Derek decides to show up or if my dad comes home from work early.

I get so lost in my research; it's almost midnight when I finally look at the clock. My stomach grumbles in hunger, having been denied dinner because of my research. I decide to get a snack of the sugary sorts from my secret stash, one that my dad isn't aloud near. As long as it's in my room I know he won't come looking for them thanks to the incident of 2012. _Which I shall not think about because... well it's awkward as hell_. After I've finished my snack I go back to lying, this time on my back, thinking over the information I accumulated throughout my many hours of research and it makes me extremely uncomfortable. Mostly because I’ve done plenty of research before and I never came across any of this stuff before now. Yet I somehow knew that this is why Derek creeps the fuck out of me now.

So, what I've figured out is that Derek has possibly summoned a Demon, _for some unknown reason of which I **will** figure out no matter how difficult_. And now it's trying to pretend to be him, which must be one of the "Terms/Rules" he set up for the demon. Well, that or it just likes playing mind games and doesn't plan on me finding out he is in _my_... uh... in Derek's head.

It's just after three A.M. before I finally realize what time it is and that I should be asleep right now. I eventually come to the conclusion that I will be skipping school again tomorrow. I have to confront Derek about this before I can tell anyone about my suspicions. Right after I decide this, I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I bolt into an upright position the next morning to my dad's loud knocking on the door. "Stiles? You up? You have twenty minutes to get to school." I look at the clock on my beside table with wide eyes before I’m scrambling around to change out of my clothes from yesterday into clean ones. I grab the keys for my jeep and a package of pop tarts from my secret stash before I go to run out of my room only to be met with a person. I just ran right into my dad. "Uh... Hey Dad... I kinda need to go or I'm going to be late?" I look up at him with an arched brow, wondering why he’s just standing there with his accusatory expression. I begin to feel uneasy when he doesn’t say anything for a few minutes.

"You mean like you were yesterday? And before you ask, I had the school calls moved from the home phone to my work phone to make sure you couldn't answer or delete the message before I saw them." I can feel my eyes widening, my lower lip catching between my teeth before I respond.

"Oh... Uh... Sorry, dad... I just needed to catch up on some sleep. I've been exhausted lately...”  One of my hands comes up to rub awkwardly at the back of my neck as I speak, avoiding his accusatory gaze.

"Stiles. You will not skip school just because you don't go to bed early enough. If I have to I will take that computer of yours." I flinch away from his commanding tone he normally only uses during an interrogation or when I'm in a good amount of trouble. He steps aside when I don't reply. That's my way of telling him I'll do better. Promises and begging don't work with my dad, but I've found that silence works pretty well.

When he moves out of my way I jog my way down the stairs and out the door, stumbling the whole way to my jeep. I get in and put my stuff on the passenger seat before I pull my phone out to text Scott.

"Hey man, think you can cover for me like the old days? Tell 'em dad forgot to call? Got something I really need to do and dad got the calls transferred to his office :-/"

His reply is almost immediate. "Ya, 'course I can, dude. What's up?"

"Nothin, just gotta check some of my research and see if I was right. If I am I'll tell you more. Thanks, TTYL"

"Hm. Okay, TTYL. You better tell me even if you're wrong!"

I roll my eyes at his last text, mainly because he'll probably forget why he's lying for me. Then I start my jeep, pulling out the way I'd go to get to school. Just so my dad thinks I’m actually going to school. When I’m sure he won’t see me or follow me, I take a detour to get to Derek's loft to talk to him and hopefully not the thing that could possibly be inhabiting his body. If there really is something in him, which now everything is pointing towards yes, Derek Hale is being possessed by a demon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took longer to post, school's just starting up again. So I'm hoping you'll be patient with me on updates because I have a pretty heavy work load this semester. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I have the POV alternating between Derek and Stiles. The indicator for the POV switch will be a line - across the page. It starts in Derek's POV.

             My head snaps up at the faint, familiar sound of Stiles’ jeep coming up my street. I can feel the demon fighting to come to the top when he realizes who’s on his way here. I ignore it, listening to Stiles’ breathing and the way his heart is going at high rate even for Stiles. My brows furrow in confusion as I listen to him make his way into the building, into the elevator and up to my door. Only then do I get up from my bed and make my way down to my front door to open it right before his fist hits the door. He just stands there, staring at me. And is he blushing? What the hell?  
            “What do you want, Stiles.” I ask in my usual annoyed tone that comes every time the babbling teen comes around me. But this time he’s completely silent, which worries me slightly. Though it’s not like I should care, right? He’s one of the ones who say he is a “friend” and almost never talks to me. Not that /I/ talk to him… But he should at least make an effort like the others. Even if when he does, I usually end up throwing him against something and threatening him because he gets on my fucking nerves.  
             “I uh…” his hand comes up to run through his already tousled hair and he smells nervous and possibly scared. I don’t need to sniff out his emotions, he always feels so strongly about something it’s in the air around him as soon as his mood changes. “I was wondering if we could talk.” His auburn gaze slowly comes up to meet mine, his emotions conveyed in his eyes to anyone who wouldn’t be able to smell them. He’s definitely nervous about something.  
              “I guess.” I mutter as I step aside for him to come inside. When he finally gets the hint, he steps past me with a thick swallow and, if it’s even possible, he smells more nervous than before. After he’s made it past the way of the door, I close it quietly behind him.  
 

* * *

  
              I’m about to knock on the door when it disappears and there’s a very annoyed looking werewolf in its place. I’m taken by surprise so it takes me a moment to bring my fist back down to my side and I end up just looking up at him, blinking a few times before I pull myself together. I have no idea why I was so surprised. _He has super-hearing duh… Idiot_. I look away almost right away, my gaze going to my feet as he demands what I want. I attempt to say something when my throat decides to close up, making me silent for a few more moments. I run my hand through my hair, tugging at it lightly again, before I shove both my hands into my pockets. I have no idea what happened to my resolve and determination that I'd had on the ride here, but now I'm nervous as hell.  
              “I was hoping we could talk.” I finally manage to get out. When he agrees, well “I guess.” is practically an agreement from Derek, and he steps aside. My brows furrow in slight confusion before I realize he was telling me to go inside. Typical Derek. Speaking as little as he possibly can. _Maybe that’s a good sign, maybe that means he's still him and all my worrying is over nothing._ As I step past him to go inside, I feel a little _(A lot)_ more nervous than I was when I was standing outside his loft. I walk straight to the couch, tripping over my own foot on the way and barely catching myself before I fall. _Why do I have to be such a fucking_ clutz... I sit on the far end with one of my hands coming up to rub over my lower lip with my index finger in a nervous motion. _He’s going to kill me for accusing him of this. Especially if I'm wrong. If I die I hope Scott will take care of dad for me…_ I shake my head to get rid of the unhelpful thoughts as I wait for Derek, only to realize he followed right behind me.  
              He follows pretty close behind for Derek, but whatever. I shouldn’t be overanalyzing his every movement just because I think he might be possessed, right? _I mean if he is possessed I may be in trouble..._ I push that thought aside as he sits in the arm chair that is not even two feet from the end of the couch I’m sitting on. He arches one of his overly expressive eyebrows in a questioning manner. Which I’m guessing is “Why the hell are you here.” _In more of a demanding voice than a questioning one, but whatever, it’s Derek what should I expect? Okay, since when do I speak eyebrow motions? And since when have I been able to have an inner monologue of mine and Derek's converstaions? I need some serious help..._  
             I take a deep breath to try and calm my over-shot nerves, but it doesn’t help any. I slowly look over at him, wondering what I'll see when I do. I'm not surprised when all I see is a very annoyed Derek Hale. “I er... I did some research and I need to ask you something, Derek…” I look back down at my lap as I feel my heart racing faster in my chest. When I look back up, his features have gone a bit cold and I feel my fear spike through my veins, taking the place any nervousness in my body. I swallow thickly before I avert my gaze from his blazing hazel eyes.  
                                        

* * *

  
            I don’t have the energy to argue with Stiles when he asks to talk so I just let him in. _Bad idea, but it’s a lot easier than arguing with him._ I sit in the arm chair that is closer to him than I’d like to be, but I have a feeling this discussion isn’t going to be a pleasant one. **_Which should mean that you sit further from him, not closer to him. Or do you just like being close to him?_** _Shut up, you aren't part of this conversation right now._  If he pisses me off he’s shit out of luck if he was planning on not getting hurt.

            When he says he’s been doing research I can feel my features becoming closed off and cold, like they would be before I met him or any of the others. They might not have noticed the difference in me since we first met but I definitely have.  
            My guess is the Demon can tell this is an important conversation as well because I can feel it fighting to get control of my body. Even after I deny it control it keeps fighting to get to the surface. It takes a lot of control not to growl to make it shut up about it being the better one to handle this discussion. I ignore it and attempt to figure what the hell Stiles is on about now.  
          “Research on what?” I try to keep any of my responses short because it’s better that way, gives less away about what I’m truly feeling under the mask I put up for everyone to see. Though for some reason I feel like it doesn't always work as well as I'd like it to.  
           I can smell the fear that has taken hold of his body, masking the nervousness completely. _Has something come to Beacon Hills without my knowledge and Stiles, of all people, found out before I did? **Are you seriously that stupid? If he's found something it's probably me. And you brought me** **here.**_  Or is he just being the idiot he always is? _**Shut up in here and talk to him Derek! This is why I would be better suited for this conversation. You automatically assume something before you let anyone get out what they’re trying to say.**_  
          I clench my jaw, my features becoming more closed off and cold than they had been before, if that was even possible, and I can tell he’s noticed because his hands are fidgeting with each other or they keep running through his hair. _Which is something I should be doing._ My brows furrow for a moment of confusion and I will forever deny that that thought ever went through my mind. When he finally looks up at me, his auburn gaze is scared and doubtful. He’s been silent too long, this can’t be good… Silent Stiles is never good.  
          I force myself to stop thinking because I know the demon can hear me and is definitely going to bring this stuff up later. Stiles swallows hard, my gaze following the movement of his Adams apple for some reason. I also force myself to look away from him because my gaze begins to follow the small trail of moles that go up his neck and cheek, licking over my lower lip as I do. _What the hell? Did I just fucking check out /Stiles/? What the fuck?_  
           I roll my shoulders, ignoring the teasing that is unfortunately coming from inside me. The annoying demon is trying to tell me that I’m attracted to Stiles… _Which is fucking crazy, right? I wouldn’t be attracted to him. He’s too hyperactive, talkative and annoyingly happy. And he doesn't know when to shut the fuck up. Though not as happy as he lets everyone think he is, I don’t think even Scott notices the quiet depression in Stiles… Okay… I shouldn’t even notice it… So what if I pay attention to small details about people. That isn't a crime is it?_   ** _Do you? Then what is it about Scott no one notices? Hm? What about Isaac? Tell me one thing about them that no one notices. Then I’ll be convinced you don’t like Stiles._  **I completely ignore the question that comes from the demon because I honestly don't have an answer for that.  
            It’s only then that I realize Stiles has been talking to me. “…but you don’t have to tell me… I-I was just wondering. Because of the research and how it made sense. Please don’t hurt me.” His last four words were a bit of a higher pitch that the rest, his body leaning away from me as if he’s waiting for a punch. Both my brows rise in confusion, which probably looks like I'm questioning him, wondering what the hell he had said. In my head, the demon is laughing at me because apparently it heard exactly what Stiles had said but it won’t tell me.  
           “Uh… What was that?” My brows furrow in a slight confusion which makes his face contort in worry and in an expression I can only describe as I’d just confirmed any of his theories.  
                                      

* * *

  
             I watch Derek out of the corner of my eye and it looks like he’s having some sort of internal battle. _Which, what the fuck?_ I shake my head slightly and I look down at my hands that are fidgeting together. I bring one of them up to run through my hair, not even realizing his lingering gaze when I swallow hard before I begin to speak. To make it easier I just look down at my hands as I speak because looking at him under regular conditions is difficult, never mind when I'm accusing him of summoning a demon to bring into our lives...  
            “Well I just... I noticed you’ve been acting a little off lately so I decided to research what could make a werewolf seem so… I’m not sure how to word it… But I found an article that explained about demons. I compared the article to your new behavior and I thought maybe you tried to summon one? If you did I just don’t see why you would after we’ve just gotten over the Alpha pack and the town is calming back down. But you don’t have to tell me… I-I was just wondering. Because of the research and how it made sense. Please don’t hurt me.”  
           My voice is slightly higher than normal and I’m leaning away from him incase his fist decides it wants to meet my face or if he decides to push me against something and threaten me. _The first part of the second option doesn’t sound so bad_ , my mind unhelpfully adds. I force my mind back to the situation at hand, which is trying to avoid getting permanently damaged from my stupid ramblings.  
          Only when I look at him his features are confused as if he /completely/ missed my whole fucking speech. _Great._ The he actually asks what I said… I can feel the worry on my features. A deep frown etches onto my features and I bite my lower lip. _How could he have missed all that? He’s sitting right there and has his wolfy senses… Maybe he really is possessed…_  
          “Derek… Are you okay?” I settle for asking instead of resaying all that and possibly getting myself hurt. The look on his face tells me that maybe he isn’t as okay as he lets everyone else think…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, school just started and they already give out loads of homework. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are any mistakes, I don't have a beta. If there are any, please let me know and I will go back and fix them. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

        

          The look on Stiles' face when he looks over at me tells me that I haven't succeeded in hiding my feelings quick enough. I avert my gaze immediately and I ignore the nagging voice inside my head and the pull from the demon inside me. Literally. I can feel those expressive whiskey hues on me, the way his stare is completely unwavering strikes me as odd. Usually he can't concentrate on one thing for more than a few seconds before he has to look at something or someone else.  And normally he won’t look at me, never mind staring right at me.

     **_He isn't as oblivious as the others, Derek; he isn't going to ignore this like they do. I don't see why you summoned me if you aren't going to let me take over when you're in pain around someone like you had originally wanted..._** _Because I'm not in pain. Just because I don't want to talk to him, doesn't mean I'm in pain._ **_I can see it; you are in pain that maybe not even you are aware of._** I clench my jaw tightly, completely ignoring it. Because it’s wrong.   _Right? I don’t care what he thinks… **Quit trying to fool yourself. You care more than you want to admit. I know you better than you know yourself.**_ I can feel the annoyed scowl forming, knowing Stiles is going to think that he did something to make me angry.

     "Derek... Talk to me... I'm not like your pack, okay? I can see the pain you're trying so hard to hide. And I’m not one of your betas. So I can question you without the same consequences. Just… Talk to me." He slowly inches closer to the chair I'm sitting in, making my scowl deepen. I don’t want him this close to me. He should know I like my personal space. He stops in his tracks as soon as he sees the scowl; the frown on his delicate features deepening and making something inside me stir in displeasure.

      _For...disappointing him? Why do I even care? Seriously, it’s getting on my nerves, caring what this /useless/ human thinks of me. **Quit lying to yourself, Derek! You know he isn’t useless and you care more than you’re willing to admit.** /SHUT UP/! You don’t know what you’re talking about. **Do you seriously not understand what happens when a demon inhabits your body? Why do you think your soul was unconscious for over two days? It needed to recuperate from me going through it, analyzing everything and taking over your body. So excuse me when I say that I know /exactly/ what I’m talking about. I already told you, I know you better than you know yourself, Derek.**_

     "I don't want to talk, Stiles." My voice is cold and his name comes out with a slight growl to it. And that's when I allow the demon to take over, I just /really/ don't want to have this conversation anymore.  And I know the demon will just keep nagging at me. **_I knew you'd give in eventually, you can't take conversation. Can you? Though you never could. Not even when our family was alive._** I can practically /see/ the eye roll that is signature to the Hale family, which leaves me wondering who the hell is in my body with me ** _... Don't worry about that my precious Alpha; your body will be well taken care of. I'm not careless like most of my kind are._**

     "Look, Stiles, this isn't any of your business. Okay? So just drop it, because I'm not going to talk and I'm sure you already know that." It keeps talking in the same tone as I had been before, but as soon as those words are out of my mouth under the demon's control, I just /know/ Stiles will know something is up. I don't normally feel the need to use so many words to say no. And his grim expression confirms my suspicions. He comes, kneeling in front of me and places a hand on my knee.

    "Derek... If you're still in there, please come back. As you. Not this obvious imposter. You know," He laughs quietly. "Whoever is in there right now sucks at trying to be you. If it was really you here, all you would have said was 'Drop it, Stiles.' in that growly voice of yours." There's a small smile trying to fight its way onto his features and I can hear the fond tone in his voice as he speaks.

     _What the fuck? Since when does he talk about me like that? And what's with the smile? He usually hates when I order him around..._ And again, I feel some unknown feeling inside me stir. **_That isn’t an unknown feeling, just one you refuse to allow to happen to you._** _I have no idea what you’re talking about. **Of course you don’t. You refuse to let yourself be happy. How do you think your family would feel if they saw you like this?** Just shut up and leave me be. You have what you want._

     "It is me." A scowl curves onto my features as the demon attempts to fool Stiles into thinking it's me talking to him right now. But for some reason I find myself hoping Stiles isn't fooled by the act. _Which, what? The reason I summoned the demon was so I could get away without anyone knowing the difference. **If you’re going to keep denying the obvious can you stop thinking about it at all? Because this is getting old.** _ Stiles just kneels there and stares into my eyes, searching for something that will tell him if his assumption is wrong or right.

    "Nice try. You may have his scowl, but you haven't got the darkness of loss and guilt in your expression that he /always/ carries around with him. Even though he shouldn't.” That last part comes from him in an almost guilty way, as if I t was his fault that I carry more than I should. “Give me back Derek. /Now./" His last word is a command that makes my eyebrows shoot skyward and his tone is almost angry. Why does he seem to notice what the others don't? Everyone is content with leaving me be and ignoring everything that goes through my mind... **_I already / told/ you. He /isn't/ like the others. He wants to help. There's only one way he can, and I doubt either of you will figure it out._**

     "Shut up, Stiles. Get the hell out of my loft. /NOW./" The last word comes out as a growl as the crimson color of my wolf eyes begins to seep into the natural hazel color of my human eyes. The demon throws his hand off of my knee and sends him backwards across the room, back smacking audible against the wall. _NO! What the fuck are you doing?! I said / NOT/ to hurt people I care about!_ I attempt to push myself free as he slowly stalks over to Stiles' body that is still limp on the ground. **_I said your body would be taken care of, I never said anything about his._** _But what about our deal?! You said you wouldn’t harm anyone I care about! **This is why you have a contract ready, my dear Alpha. But you didn’t, you were foolish enough to believe that everyone is as true to their word as you are. I’m going to make you see what is so obvious to everyone else.**_

     I feel a sick, menacing smirk come across my features as the demon lingers over Stiles. I continue to push, trying to regain control of my body so it’s unable to harm him anymore than he already has. _Where the hell is Cora or Isaac when I /need/ them?!_ The demon is going against its word. But I guess I should have expected this... Deceiving is in the creature’s nature.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but here's an update to go with the re-edited version of my story. I hope you like it! :) Let me know if I made any mistakes and I will fix them when I can, seeing as I don't have someone to beta for me. The POV in this chapter starts with Stiles, then goes to Scott for a little, and then the last is Derek's POV which is the majority of this chapter. And then there’s a bit of Peter at the end.

I slowly come back to consciousness unable to see properly. How long had I been out for? How did I even end up here in the first place? The last thing I remember is driving to Derek’s loft to ask him about the suspicions I had. I remember being scared of him, of wanting to get as far as I possibly could from him. But I don’t remember why I’m laying here… on a couch? _A very uncomfortable one at that._ I slowly sit up to look around to see that I’m still in Derek’s loft. I swallow hard as I look around his empty living room, wondering where he could be and if he already knows I’m awake.

               “Derek..? Are you here?” I bring my legs around so I’m sitting up properly, being cautious of making too much noise. Even though I already called out to him. _Good one, Stilinski_. I slowly pull myself up from the couch, inching my way to the kitchen to see if he’s in there, hoping that if he is he’ll be himself and not the thing that threw me across the room. _Well, good to know how I ended unconscious on Derek’s couch…_

               When I reach the kitchen all I see is a piece of paper with a pen on top of it. I look around quickly before I slowly make my way towards it. When I look at what’s written on it, it looks like a hurried and stressed version of Derek’s hand writing. _How the hell do I know what his hand writing looks like?_ I shake my head to force my mind back to the task at hand. Reading the messily written letter that Derek left for me.

               **_Stiles… I’m writing this because I don’t trust myself to be around when you finally wake up… You’re right. Okay? I didn’t do enough research to know it would be this disastrous. ~~I can’t let it hurt you.~~ (Ignore that) Just… Don’t come looking for me like I know you will. I don’t know why, but it’s out to get you. (I think) ~~Please just don’t come after me.~~ You have to listen to me this time, not ignore me. Okay? Don’t come looking for me._**

               I have to read over the letter three times just to make sure I read it (and the crossed out words) right. He actually seems like he cares about my well-being. _Which what? Since when does he care about me?_ But who’s going to be around to care about his if I’m not? _Not that I care about **him** or anything. Just his well-being… Yeah, definitely not him… _ I shrug off those thoughts before I already begin planning on how I’m going to find him.

               I’m going to need some help.

 

* * *

 

               _Meet me at the park down the block from my house. Bring everyone_. That's all the text from Stiles said. I don't know what it means, but something tells me it's important if he wants me to bring everyone. I message everyone to meet me outside. When we get outside they all look at me expectantly. Mostly because to get them outside I'd told them Stiles found something awesome. Which I don’t know for sure, I’m just assuming. _And hoping is true or everyone is going to hate me for getting them all riled up for nothing._

             I can feel the sheepish smile already forming on my boyish features as I rub at the back of my neck. Isaac rolls his eyes because apparently he knows what that means. _This, for some reason, makes my stomach flutter with butterflies. And I think Isaac noticed the change in my heart rate because now he’s staring at my chest. Fuck…_

"Well?!" Of course it's Lydia who cracks first, she's pretty impatient when she thinks there's something good coming. I bring one of my shoulders up in an awkward shrug. "I, uh, don't actually know. He wouldn't tell me. He just said to get everyone and meet him at the park down the street from his house. And you know Stiles; he wouldn’t bring us all somewhere if he wasn’t sure something was up."

             They all look around at each other; well, all accept Lydia who just rolls her eyes before she begins examining her perfectly manicured nails. “Will Derek be meeting us too?” This comes from Allison, because they may be on decent terms now but they prefer not to be in the same room for too long. My brows furrow as I think about this question. “I don’t think he will be…”

This gets everyone’s attention because there haven’t been any threats to Beacon Hills since the Alpha pack left and there shouldn’t be a reason to hold a pack meeting, never mind one without Derek present. We all decide to take our own cars instead of walking in a group. Isaac rides with me, Jackson with Lydia, Allison with Aiden and Ethan.

_Because we’re cheesy like that, all the couples riding together. Or the soon to be couples that everyone knows will happen. Like Jackson and Lydia. They get on each other’s cases **a lot.** Like they used to when they were together.And that’s saying something for Jackson; he gets on everyone’s case about anything. They may be on a break right now, but it’ll happen again. I can tell. Or hopefully Isaac and I. Though I would never admit out loud that I want him that way…_

                I force myself out of these thoughts so I can concentrate on not running my motor bike into a tree. There’s something about all of us riding around at once that makes me feel slightly more powerful. Like I know they all have my back, whether they want to. We’re a pack; we have each other’s backs no matter what.

 

* * *

 

                I look down at the messy writing on the page, wondering if I should leave it for him or if I should take it and leave without saying anything. The latter is probably the best option, but I can't bring myself to do it. I can't just leave the pack without an Alpha; they wouldn't survive for more than a couple months. So maybe I will just leave until I figure out how to fix this, how to make it so that no one can get hurt. So I can keep my pack safe like an Alpha is supposed to do. I have no idea why I did this to myself. I don't know why I wanted to be Alpha. Sure there's a good amount of power, but there's a lot more responsibility than there is power. If there was any way to become a Beta like I was meant to be I would. But then I'd be leaving the pack without an Alpha.

This isn't what I wanted. I just wanted to get away for a bit so I didn't always have to deal with always feeling alone when I'm around the pack that's supposed to make me feel like I'll never be alone. I take a deep breath, taking one more glance at the letter and Stiles where he is unconscious on the couch. Regret and guilt slowly run through me at the sight of his limp body lying on my couch. But I know if I stick around until he wakes up it'll only get worse. I can't have that. He may be human but he is part of this pack. Which means I need to do what I can to keep him safe. It didn't take much more fighting to get the demon to give me control of my body, which is why Stiles isn't as injured than he could have been. I can feel the demon fighting for control though; it doesn't want me to leave. But I have to. This isn't what I thought it would be.

               I wasn't trained for this, to be in charge. I was trained to help the Alpha keep the other Betas in control and to be proper at all times. But now I'm the one in charge with no one to help me through this. It's a sad thing to admit, but Stilinski would be better at this than I would. I mean look at how well he helped Scott get everything under control. And only with some research online... I was born a werewolf and a human trained a werewolf better than I could. If my mom were here today to see how much I've failed she'd probably just tell me that I'm trying my best and that I shouldn't quit. But as she said this I'm sure I'd be able to see the very slight disappointment behind the sympathy she would want me to see.

I run a hand through already tousled hair before I force myself to turn away from his limp form to walk out of the door, closing it behind me. I stand outside the door for a few moments to listen to his heart rate and breathing to be sure that he's going to be okay. Not because it calms me down. I clench my jaw tightly as I make my way to the elevator, listening to him for as long as I can. I leave my car here, deciding to run instead. When I finally stop I find myself standing in the charred remains of my old home, exactly where the demon was standing when it came here in my body. I can feel its uneasiness and it makes me look around, wondering what the hell it could have been looking for here.

              I can feel the tears stinging at my eyes but I blink them back. I promised myself I'd never cry over this again. And I never will. I crack my neck, thinking about Stiles back at the apartment and how as soon as he wakes up I'm sure he's going to come looking for me. This both worries me and makes a small smile quirk on my lips. He's so predictable but at the same time completely unpredictable and will do things you'd never expect. **_Just like you, Derek. You two are more alike than you think you are._** I ignore the demon, mostly because I don’t want it to be in my body anymore and partly because I don’t want to admit it might be right.

             It didn’t give me what I thought it would. It didn’t give me the freedom from my loneliness. **_You won’t get away from it. You won’t let yourself. If you really wanted away from it you’d let your pack in more and you wouldn’t deny feelings that are so obviously there._** _I didn’t bring you here to put me down and bring up all my problems and issues. I brought you here to help me forget them. So if you won’t, just shut up until I figure out how to get rid of you. **Good luck with that. You may be smart, but you know it’s Stiles who does all the research for you, the one who gets you and your pack out of the messy situations that always finds all of you. You won’t be able to fix this without him.**_ Once again I ignore it. It’s wrong; I can do this on my own. There has to be something about possessions in the books that survived the fire. I really don’t want to be digging around in my mom’s stuff, but I have to if I want to fix this.

             I slowly make my way up the charred staircase, actually looking at everything for the first time. It makes my heart ache in desire to see my family alive and well again, not buried in the town cemetery. I clench my jaw tightly as I come in front of the room that used to belong to my mom, hand resting on the door knob. I don’t know how long I just stand here, but it’s long enough to get the demon to start bugging me about nothing in particular, just trying to entertain itself. I internally shake myself before I force myself to open the door. That was the easy part and it took me forever to do just that. Now I stand at the threshold looking at all my mom’s charred belongings with a lump in my throat. This was all my fault. It’s my fault my mom is dead, that the house got burnt down with everyone inside, that I can’t be happy like any other person. It’s my fault that these teenagers are stuck in the situations that they shouldn’t have to be in, that they see more death in their lives than they should and that they have to be the ones killing people and creatures.

            I force down my feeling of disgust and guilt so I can inch my way into her old room. I look around slowly, wondering where she might have kept all her special books that were only for our family and our emissary. I walk around the room slowly, feet poking at the floor boards to see if any of them lift to show a secret compartment. I’m about to give up when I see a crack beside the shelf in the corner of the room. I look around myself for a moment before I make my way over to it with all of my senses on high alert to make sure there isn’t anyone coming and to make sure that there isn’t anything unexpected behind the shelf.

            I pull the shelf out of my way to find a doorway behind it. I let myself bask in self accomplishment for actually finding it. It only lasts for a moment before I make my way into the hidden library. An exasperated sigh slips past my lips when I see just how many books are in here. I mean, I expected some, but not this many. This is going to take me a while. This is perfectly okay because this room is sound proof so if Stiles brings one of the wolves here they won’t be able to hear me. I grab the first book that is closest to me and I move over to the small couch along the back wall. I take a deep breath to calm myself down before I open the book, blowing away the dust before I start reading. I force myself concentrate on the writing on the pages and not on the thought of how this would be better with Stiles sitting here being his annoying self.

 ** _I told you so, you miss him already and it hasn’t even been an entire day._** _Shut up, I’m busy and I don’t need you bothering me about something that isn’t true. **Stop denying it Derek, you aren’t convincing anyone. Not even yourself.** I said shut up! I don’t miss him or any of them. I can survive on my own. Just like I did before I moved back to this godforsaken town. **If you don’t like this town why did you move back from New York?** I had to. I had to plan my family’s funerals because my uncle was in the hospital and my sister was missing. **You didn’t have to. You could have had someone do it for you. You don’t really know why you came back do you? Fate has its way of bringing people together, you and Stiles being the people I’m referring to.**_ I turn my attention back to the task at hand, finding a way to get rid of the inner voice that torments me more than my own.

          I read for hours on end before I finally take a break. I’ve read through over ten books and I haven’t found anything. And during those hours the demon has taken it to be its task to torment me about Stiles and the pack. Mostly about Stiles and how I supposedly care about him more than the others. Which can’t be true, he isn’t even part of my pack. ** _But you consider him pack, even if he hasn’t asked to be part of it. He was basically just added in as soon as Scott accepted the offer to be in your pack. Don’t play dumb Derek, you know he’s pack._** I shrug off what the demon says because I don’t want to admit that it’s right. Because even if I admitted to having feelings for Stiles, nothing would happen. He’s the sheriff’s son. It would be against the law to try something with him while he’s under the age of eighteen. **_Seems you put a lot of thought into this. You sure you don’t want to admit to the feelings you’re not so subtle about?_** _Can you just leave it alone? It isn’t your business what I do. **You brought me here to help you, how do you expect me to do that when every time I try you tell me to shut up?** Because you aren’t helping, you’re making it more difficult to get through a day. **I wouldn’t be if you’d just take my advice and just talk to Stiles! Quit being so stubborn like the rest of your family was.**_

          I’m about to pull another book off the shelf when I get this weird feeling that I’m being watched. That can’t be possible though, I’m in a secret room in a burnt down building… I look around the room to make sure no one snuck in when I was having the one of many internal battles with the demon. When I’m sure I’m alone, well alone as I can be when someone else is in my body with me, I make my way over to the closed door way. As soon as I step over the threshold I can hear someone moving around downstairs. I stop right away, holding my breath in case it’s one of my Betas that came looking for me. I hear them stop as well and I mentally curse myself for walking out of the room in the first place.

 

* * *

             I stop in my tracks as soon as I hear the slightest movement upstairs. My brows furrow in confusion when I realize the sound of a footstep came from my sister's old room. Who the hell would be in there? Not just at this time of day, but at all... _No one comes here anymore, not even Derek. He hasn't come back since he got his loft. This had been a good thing for me because I could just search the house without anyone having any sort of suspicions._ I look around the living room with squinted eyes. I may not be able to move yet but I will find those books. I need to find them before the hunters come looking for them. I can’t let those books get out into hunter hands. They might know a lot about us, but they don’t know everything. Those books could ruin our kind if they get them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER!  
> There is a scene in this chapter between Peter and Stiles that may come off as dub-con and may be a trigger for some people, just letting you know in advance. It is the only scene like this that will happen between them, but it might be something you want to skip if you're uncomfortable with it.
> 
> It is only a small part of this chapter so you don't have to skip the entire thing.
> 
> There is also a definite cliff hanger at the end because I didn't know how to end it. I'm sorry >.

As soon as I send the text to Scott to let them know where to meet me I make my way there from Derek’s loft. I make sure there’s nothing around the loft that could tell mewhere Derek went before I woke up. I grab my keys off of the floor by the wall that the thing in Derek threw me at and I quickly make my way out of the building to my beat up jeep. I start the jeep, doing an all-around check to make sure I won’t hit anything or anyone when I pull away from the curb. I drive quickly to the park down the road from my house. I probably could have chosen a better place to gather the pack, but it was a last minute. Like I could have asked them to meet me at Derek’s loft, but I was in too much of a hurry to get out and find Derek.

I pull into the parking lot to see that the pack beat me here. It makes me smile for a moment until I remember why I called them here. What I’m going to have to tell them about their Alpha… I take a calming breath that doesn’t actually calm me down before I bring my jeep over to park beside the rest of them. I look around as everyone starts getting out of their cars and I take my time doing the same. I may not be a werewolf but I can tell that I’m annoying them by moving so slowly. They’re all on edge already and I know exactly why they are. I called a pack meeting and Derek isn’t part of it.

 

I walk around the jeep to get to where they are and I have to bite my lower lip to hold in an amused laugh. It seems my friends are so cliché that they travel and stand in couples. Or soon to be couples. Which is why you need to find Derek, he’s supposed to be next to you. I ignore the voice in my head with a sigh of sadness. Mostly because I don’t think me and Derek would ever happen, he doesn’t even think of me as pack, never mind something more. The wolves must catch the momentary sadness and loneliness that I feel because they look a bit concerned, even Jackson does.

 

I shrug it off before I finally come to a stop in front of everyone, pulling a slightly sweaty hand through already tousled hair. I can see Scott’s concern a lot more than the rest because he’s so open about everything he’s feeling, especially when it comes to me or Isaac. He might think I don’t notice it, but I know how he feels about him. The only one who can actually hide their concern so I can’t actually tell is Aiden, because he doesn’t really care about the pack yet. Ethan has grown into the pack a lot better than Aiden has; he seems to like being part of the misfit family we’ve become. Aiden seems to be having difficulties with not being in charge anymore, hopefully he’ll adjust to the change or he won’t have a pack.

 

“Okay… So I called you here because I’ve found something that you guys need to know about. It has to do with—“

 

“Why isn’t Derek here then? If it has to do with something being in Beacon Hills.” I blink a few times at the sound of an angry voice interrupting me. I look around to see who it was to see Isaac glaring at me with a deep scowl on his normally calm features. I swallow hard, looking down at my feet as slight fear starts coursing through my body. I knew this was a bad idea; I should have just done this on my own…

 

“Let him finish before you question him. You know there must be a good reason for him to call a meeting without Derek if he’s doing it. It’s Stiles; you know he wouldn’t do anything he didn’t think was right.” I almost sigh with relief when I hear Scott talk down Isaac. It looked like he was seconds away from punching me out. I rub at the back of my neck in an awkwardly nervous movement before I can find the courage to look back up at the pack.

 

“It’s about Derek…” I look at Isaac when I say this. “He did something that might shock anyone who knows it, I know it shocked me. I never thought he would do something like this. I figured he would be smart enough not to… Well I guess I was wrong… Because—“

 

“Stiles, shut up and get to the point will you?” Of course this comment comes from Jackson, he may have moved away for a while but he’s still the same old douche as he was before he left.

 

“Right, yeah sure I can.” I take another slow breath as my hand comes up to run through my hair once again, looking around at the pack before I let myself continue. “You probably won’t believe me, but Derek… He isn’t Derek anymore. Well heis but he isn’t at the same time. Sometimes it is him, but others it’s someone else. Or something else… He has, what I’m assuming because of the signs and stuff, that he summoned a demon to inhabit his body…”

 

Throughout my speech my gaze has moved from the pack down to my fidgeting hands, nervous that they won’t believe me and scared that they might over react and suggest we kill him.When I don’t get any objections or mentions of killing, well any reaction at all, I look up to see them all staring at me in shock. Or at least I think that’s what it is. I look at all of them wondering what’s going through their minds and I just blink slowly as I wait for them to come to.

 

“You’re being serious..? You really believe that Derek ispossessed?” Lydia is the one who asks me this, her nail file still pressed against the nails she’d been filing. I nod slowly as if it would make all of them all believe it too. It sounded okay, and correct, when I said it in my head but now I just feel stupid. And they’re all looking at me as if I’m stupid… Even Scott is.

 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” A deep frown etches onto my normally comical features, anger starting to bubble up inside me. Why don’t they believe me? I’ve never mislead them before. What’s so different about this time? Just because it’s about Derek they’re not going to believe me? “Fine. I’ll do it myself then.” My jaw clenches tightly as I turn away from the pack that was supposed to help me, the pack that I thought would believe me when I tell them that their Alpha accidentally put us all in danger.

 

I ignore Scott’s protests because everyone is just letting me go. I know Scott doesn’t believe me so I’m not going to bother letting him humor me. I’ll just prove them wrong.

 

After I was proven wrong about all the people I thought cared I got into my jeep and sped off, trying to figure out where the hell a possessed Derek Hale would go to not be found. That’s when I think of it. Maybe he went back to that burnt down shell of his old how. I break almost every law that I almost always follow to get there as soon as I can.

 

I’m surprised to see another car in the drive way. I know it isn’t Derek’s; he left it at the loft. I stand here staring at the car for a few minutes, trying to figure out who might have come here when I hear the front door to the charred house creak open.

 

“What are you doing here, Stilinski? I’m sure you’d much rather be with your rag tag friends that at my burnt down home? Though…” Peter Hale comes sauntering down the stairs with a creepy smirk on his lips. He approaches me and stands a little too close to my back with his hands sliding around my waist to rest just above the hem to my jeans to pull my back firmly against his chest, sending a disgusted chill through me. “I definitely don’t mind your company.” Comes a husky whisper not far from my ear.

 

        He may give me the creeps but I’m a hormonal teenage boy who isn’t used to having hands on his body. Which means that my body is responding in the opposite way that I want it to. I can feel the boner that’s starting to bulge in my jeans and I swallow hard as Peter purposefully breathes against my ear and down my neck. What the fuck is he doing?! And why am I enjoying it?!

 

I try to pull away but he just holds me tighter against him, grinding his hips into my rear. I bite down hard on my lower lip to keep in a groan that would tell him that I’m actually enjoying his creepiness. “Get the fuck off of me! You creep!” I try again to get out of his hold, but he seems intent on keeping me where I am.

 

“Awh, c’mon Stiles.” He purrs my name against my ear in a way that makes my hardening member twitch in desire. “You know you’re enjoying this just as much as I am.” His hips move once again, trying to coax a groan from me and I make sure I don’t give him what he wants; otherwise he won’t let me go until he’s fully satisfied.

 

“No I’m not! Let me go or I’ll tell my dad you tried to have sexual relations with his underage son!” I squirm in his hold, which only makes him groan because I end up rubbing my ass up against the bulge that his formed in his jeans. “Seriously Peter! Let me go!” He laughs quietly against my ear as he starts to place gentle kisses to a spot behind my ear that makes me weak in the knees. His arms stay firmly around my waist to hold me up when my knees buckle for a moment. He knows he’s found a weak spot and now he’s going to use it to get what he wants.

 

        A quiet growl comes from the wolf as his teeth nip at my neck, making me groan out in need for more. I automatically regret it because at the sound the wolf becomes moreenthusiastic. His mouth ravishes my neck in a way I know will leave a dark mark that I’m going to have to hide from my dad and friends.

I’m about to protest again when I hear the loudest roar-like sound coming from the house. All of a sudden I find myself in an aroused heap on the ground, looking around with a confused expression as Peter stumbles away from me. Once he’s about three feet away the roaring stops and he stands there with his head hung, hands still covering his ears.

 

I’m taken by surprise once again when a completely wolfed out Derek comes flying out of the window on the top floor to land gracefully in front of his paralyzed uncle. His eyes are blazing red and his claws are resting on his uncle’s jugular.

 

“How dare you mark him! What makes you think you think you have the right to do that?” His voice is more of a growl and barely comprehensible since his fangs are poking out of his lips, his enraged gaze locked on Peter’s smug expression. Does he not know that Derek is close to ripping out his throat? Again…

 

“Not like you were going to, nephew. You’re too self-pitying to let yourself have him. Why should I just let him go to waste?” Peter’s voice is a little strained from how tight Derek is holding his neck, but I can still hear that confidence and sureness that he always has in his tone. He is seriously the stupidest person ever. Or werewolf. Whatever.

 

“I don’t want him, but he is one of my pack. You will not mark him ever again, do you understand me?!” I can feel the disappointment and like led in my stomach and a dagger in my heart. That’s when Derek’s gaze turns towards me. I do my best to hide my feelings but I just know that he knows. There is confusion written all over his wolfed out features as he slowly releases his hold on his uncle’s neck. As soon as he lets go Peter is gone into the forest, not that I care. The one I want is right here and I can’t have him; he doesn’t want me…

 

As he gets closer to me his features shift back into their human form, the confusion still on his now human features. I look down right away, not wanting to see his face after what he just said. I don’t want to see the face of the person who unknowingly broke my heart. I didn’t even know I felt this way about him until I heard him say those words. But now that I know I don’t want to.

 

“I told you not to come looking for me. I told you I have to do this on my own!” He practically shouts this in my face as I keep my gaze on my feet, regret and hurt flooding through me at the thought that maybe he needed my help.

 

“I… I’m sorry… I’ll just go then.” I swallow hard before I turn on my heel and start walking back in the direction of where I’d parked my jeep. I can feel him debating with himself and this only makes me conflicted on whether or not I should stay. He could just be having an internal battle with the demon. Yeah, or he could be debating on whether or not he should let you walk away…

 

I’m not even possessed and I have two fucking voices in my head. I stop when I hear him take a step in my direction and I look over my shoulder to see him already staring at me. But it isn’t him. I mean, it is, but it isn’t. It’s his face, but it’s holding a devious expression he would never use.

 

I can feel the fear taking over the hurt and confusion, my heart rate picking up as the fear intensifies. “D-Derek..?” He shakes his head slowly, the devious expression still on his features as he starts to stalk towards me. I automatically take a step back. And right away I regret it. After I take a step back he pounces on me, knocking me to the ground and pinning me there. If this were really Derek I’m sure I’d have a(nother) boner right now. But it isn’t and I don’t. All I feel right now is fear and panic. This thing doesn’t know mercy. The only reason I wasn’t hurt worse yesterday was because of Derek. He’d stopped it. But I don’t think Derek is going to be able to this time…

 

I’m about to move again when I hear someone pull up to the house and the person downstairs moves as soon as they hear the car turn off. I know whose care it is right away. It’s Stiles’ jeep. Of course he’d come looking when I told him not to… I’m about to go down there when I hear the door downstairs open. Apparently the person doesn’t care about being seen because Stiles is less than ten feet from the door. My whole body stiffens when I hear Peter talking to him. I take a slow, silent breath even though I know his full attention is on Stiles.

 

I’m about to attempt to get back into the room without being noticed when I hear something I don’t want to; a groan of pleasure from Stiles. This can only mean one thing. Peter has tried what he’s wanted to since he set his eyes on Stiles. I can feel an unbearable ache in my chest when I realize that Stiles might actually be enjoying it. It happens before I can stop myself; an Alpha roar comes from me as I jump out of the window that leads to the drive way.

 

I’m still running on instinct when my clawed hand wraps tightly around Peter’s neck and I start questioning him on what he’s doing and who he thinks he is for marking him. My answer is automatic when he says that I’ve only reacted like this because I want him for myself. My answer is that I don’t want him, that it’s only because he’s pack and I still don’t fully trust Peter to be with someone in the pack without using them for his own gain.

 

But I lied and he could hear it. He knows what I want and I’m pretty sure he did what he did to coax me out of the house. I gave him exactly what he’d wanted, I can tell because even with his life on the line he still has his annoyingly smug expression on his human features. He didn’t even shift to try and save himself. Like he knows I won’t kill him.

 

That’s when I catch it; the scent of disappointment and hurt coming from somewhere behind me. I turn to look over at my shoulder to see Stiles watching us with what I’m guessing he thinks is a schooled expression. But what it really looks like is a mask of hurt and regret. My hand releases its hold on Peter’s neck when I feel my own regret flood through me. I shouldn’t have said that with him right there… What does it matter? You don’t care about him, remember? At least that’s what you tried to convince Peter of. I’m pretty sure you failed. Shut up.

 

“I told you not to come looking for me. I told you I have to do this on my own!” I practically shout this in his face as hekeeps his gaze on his feet, regret and hurt clouding around him right away. I hate myself more than I already had. First I say that he isn’t worthy enough for me to care about him, then I tell him that I don’t want him around…

 

“I… I’m sorry… I’ll just go then.” He swallows hard before he turns on his heel and starts walking back in the direction of where he’d parked his jeep. Stop him! What the hell are you doing?! You should be fixing this, not just leaving it to get worse. You’re seriously the dumbest Hale ever… Will you SHUT THE FUCK UP!? I don’t need someone else to tell me I’m the worst fuck up ever when I already know I am. Let me take over. I’ll fix it for you, okay? Then you just have to go along with it.

 

I look up when he stops and looks over his shoulder. That’s when I give in to the demon, hoping it actually does what it says it will. I can tell when it has control because I just feel like a third wheel stuck in the body that I don’t control. I’m not that far away from him and I can see his fear. That’s when I start to panic. He isn’t supposed to look scared, he’s supposed to look as if he’s about to forgive me. He takes a small step back and I know right away that it was a mistake; letting the demon take over.

 

      Two seconds later he’s pinned to the ground by my body. I’m not paying attention to the conversation because I’m doing my best to get the control of my body back to stop it. But for some reason it’s stronger this time. I have to watch as it brings my hand across his cheek, leaving a dark red mark to match the mark on his neck. Is this what you wanted, Derek? To mark what’s yours? Please, stop. This isn’t going to fix anything! Stop! If I were in control I know there would be tears in my eyes as he hits the same spot on Stiles’ face to make the mark darker.

 

FIGHT BACK STILES! YOU CAN’T JUST LET IT DO THIS TO YOU! I’m so sorry; I didn’t think it would do this. Please… All of a sudden I’m in control again and I scramble off of his sobbing form with fear and tears in my own eyes that I blink away quickly to play the fear off as anger.

 

“S-Stiles… I told you not to come… I told you it was dangerous… I’m so sorry.” I can feel one of the tears escape and I force myself to look at him and I know I’ve failed at sounding angry. How could I be angry when I’m forced to look at the pain and damage I caused him to feel?

 

“Derek..? Is it really you?” His voice is but a whisper and I nod slowly as I crawl a bit closer to him. I can tell he’s calming down but that doesn’t mean he wants me near him. But that’s all I want right now. I want to make sure he’s okay and that he isn’t too badly injured.

 

         After he stops crying he jumps at me. I thought he was going to hit me, but instead his arms are wrapped tightly around my neck while his face is hidden in my shoulder. My body stiffens in surprise before my arms very slowly wind around his waist, swallowing hard. He starts sobbing again and I try to comfort him by letting my hand brush along his back, not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

 

        “Stiles… I can’t let you stay. You have to go. Okay? This can’t happen again.” I’m trying to comfort him but I know it isn’t working. I can feel him stiffening in my arms when he realizes what I just said.

         “I’m not leaving, Derek. Not until we get rid of it. I don’t care what you say. I’m not leaving.” The conviction and determination in his eyes tells me that there’s no way I’m changing his mind. I’m going to have to find a way to get him to leave. Even though I know he isn’t going to; I have to try for his sake.

 

He isn’t going to stop trying. I can tell. He still wants me gone. My jaw clenches tightly, ignoring the sting I feel from when he struck me. It wasn’t him; it was that thing that’s in his body with him. I keep myself pressed close to him, even though this is a pity hug it still feels good to be in his arms.

 

“Derek… You can’t really expect to do this on your own. You won’t be able to.” I can tell that he knows I’m not going anywhere but that won’t stop him from trying. I need to convince him that I’m not leaving. No matter what he says to me or what that thing does to me. It may be hurting me physically, but what kind of damage is it doing to him in there? What if it’s slowly convincing Derek to give up? To let it take over permanently? I can’t let that happen.

 

“You aren’t staying, I won’t let you.” He shakes his head firmly as he pushes me off of him. I look down at the ground, pretending I’m not disappointed even though I know he’ll smell it. “I’ll call your dad and tell him I found you roaming by my family’s old home and he’ll come get you.” He just looks down at me with a smug look on those annoyingly tempting lips and his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Maybe the demon was right… Maybe he does hate me and only puts up with me because the pack likes having me around…

 

I have to bite down on my lower lip to hide the way my lip quivers at the thought of being hated by Derek. I know I’m annoying but I don’t want him to hate me… I slowly get to my feet as he just watches me with that smug expression of his and I turn once again to walk to my jeep. I go to rub at my neck but I wince when my fingers rub at the mark left there by Peter.

 

I’m taken by surprise when my back is suddenly pressed against my jeep and a face is pressed into my neck. It takes me a moment before I realize it’s Derek’s face. My eyes widen in surprise before I tilt my head back for him with a deep blush on my cheeks. I swallow thickly as he rubs his stubble covered cheek over the mark Peter left on my skin. My eyes slowly fall shut as my arms move up so I can tangle my fingers into his short black hair with a soft sound of pleasure that brings a quiet growl from him. I can feel it rumbling against my chest, the growl, because he now has his whole body pressed firmly against mine.

I can feel my body reacting to his touch without my consent, a bulge starting to form in my jeans as his hot tongue runs over my skin in a way that I can’t stop the moan that escapes my lips. I’m about to pull away, because seriously, that moan was embarrassingly loud, but then he presses himself closer and I can feel his own rather large bulge pressing against my hip. So instead of pulling away I roll my hips forward to grind into him, pulling another loud moan from me and a growl from him.

       I don’t know how to interpret that growl but I’m taking it as an okay for me to continue since he didn’t pull away. My body shudders when his tongue finds a spot by my ear that has my knees giving out for a moment. And is this fucker laughing at me. My fingers grip tightly at his hair to tilt his head back just enough for me to be able to bite down hard on the crook of his neck. I’m surprised and pleased to know that this doesn’t piss him off, only makes him buck his hips into mine with a moan of his own.

 

“Fuck, Derek… We can’t so this on my jeep. It’ll be totaled by the time we finish…” I whisper out breathlessly and I automatically regret it because I can feel him stiffening in my hold. He slowly pulls his face out of my neck and I can see the cut off look in his eyes that tells me I’ve ruined the moment. I curse myself, giving him a pleading look not to pull away from me.

“Sorry… I don’t know why I did that… You should go, Stiles.” His jaw is clenched tightly as he pulls his hands off my body. He may be trying to make it seem like it’s what he wants and he can school his expression well, but I can tell by his hesitant actions that he doesn’t want to pull away like he’s forcing himself to.

       It takes everything in me to pull away from Stiles with the way he’s looking at me with a pleading look in those honey colored eyes that makes me feel like I don’t have to pull away.But I know I gave to. So close off my features, taking on a cold expression I’m hoping will tell him he really has to go. I’m also hoping he doesn’t know how badly I want to continue this. I can’t; he’s the underage son of the sheriff. But I’m guessing that something is giving it away because he still smells like arousal and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know there are some of you that have been here since the beginning and some that have just joined. Thank you so much for reading!! :)
> 
> I'm in need of a beta to help with working out plot ideas I need help with and reading over finished chapters to make sure there aren't too many mistakes. If you're interested leave a comment or send me an email at constanciocyn@gmail.com and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an interlude chapter where Stiles is spending time with his dad, well… Sort of, and maybe find out something new. It doesn’t really have any plot in it seeing as I’m still trying to figure out where I want to go with this but I didn’t want to keep you guys waiting too long.  
> Fair warning, it is a bit sad… So, uh, yeah… Here you go.

It’s been a while since I’ve been able to pull up to the house and see my drive way before nine and see my dad’s squad car in the drive way. It kind of has me excited to get inside; maybe we can finally spend some quality time together. It would be great to hang out with him and maybe get out relationship back on track. Since all of this werewolf and other supernatural things happened it’s been rocky for us what with all my lying and stuff. Maybe tonight we can work on getting back to normal.

                When I get out of my jeep I make sure to lock it before I jog to the front door to burst in and find my dad and Ms. McCall on the couch. Not just on the couch though; he’s holding her in his arms. I stop dead in my tracks and I know they don’t hear me otherwise they would have looked back to see who interrupted them. I swallow hard before I inch forward and silently as possible until I’m standing right behind the couch.

                “Hey, dad…” This comes out a little less enthusiastic than I’d planned on but as soon as I say it, he and Ms. McCall are on opposite ends of the couch and are both blushing furiously. I find myself looking down at my hands that are interlocked with each other.

                “Hey, kid. Uh, what are you doing home so early? Thought you were out with your friends?” He won’t even look at me when he speaks and Melissa is just looking away with a guilty look on her face. _So much for getting back on track…_

                “Yeah, I was but they were frustrating me… I thought you had to work late…?” A look of guilt is now on his features and I force myself to look away. “So all the nights you had to ‘work late’ were nights you spent with Scott’s mom?” I can feel the tears of betrayal welling up in my eyes as the question leaves my lips. It’s not that I’m not happy for him; I just can’t see why he wouldn’t tell me that he had moved on. And it hurts that he could’ve been spending time with me but decided he’d rather spend time with Melissa.

                “Not all of them.” His voice is so quiet I almost don’t hear him, but when he speaks again his voice is a bit louder. “Look, I’m sorry son. We shouldn’t have hid this from you and Scott, but we figured that it would be best if we tried to see if it would last before we told you boys.” When I’m able to bring my gaze up my vision is blurred by tears and I can see them both watching me.

                “Why didn’t you just tell me? Even if it doesn’t work out; I deserve to know that my dad is seeing someone for the first time since my mom died.” The words come out a bit harsher than I’d meant them to, but I can’t take them back now. And I know they hurt him, I can see it even through my tear blurred eyes.

                “Can we just… I don’t even know… I’m just sorry, son. I never meant for you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t know how or when.” He sounds like he’s pleading with me to see reason. But I can’t; he should have told me. I just shake my head and turn my back to them. This is when Melissa talks for the first time since jumping to the other end of the couch.

                “He did want to tell you, Stiles. We both did; but we really had no idea how to tell you that I’m the one your dad decided he should try making something work with. That I’m the first person he trusts enough to let into his world. We never meant to hurt you in any way. Please know that?” I keep my back to them as she speaks, my jaw clenched as I try to keep the tears from spilling. I’m happy for them, I am, I just can’t get past that they hid this from their sons.

                Melissa and Scott were the only ones me and my dad would let around our house after my mom left us, the only ones we trusted enough to see us in our depressed states and not make fun or try to sympathize and apologize. They were here for us, always a shoulder for us to cry on when we needed one and a friend to laugh with on the good days. She’s the only one I would want my dad with besides my mom; but he hid their relationship from me, and that hurts. He should know that I would accept them being together; she was my surrogate mother when I needed someone to hold me when I would need a shoulder to cry one, she would stay with me until I fell asleep at night and was right there when I would wake up from a sad or scary dream. She can’t fill the hole left by my mom’s death, but she’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a mother.

                I just go up to my room without saying anything. I know I should say something but I can’t right now. Instead I just clamber up to my room and get on my computer to do some pointless research on anything that comes to my mind. When I look at the clock again I realize I’ve been on my computer for almost four hours. I guess it’s time to feed myself so I get up from my chair to make my way to the kitchen. I ignore the eyes on me as I walk past the living room because I know they’ll expect me to say something or demand an explanation for just walking away from them.

                I get my food and instead of going back up to my room like I’d planned, my feet bring me into the living room where dad and Melissa are still sitting on opposite sides of the couch. They’re both holding the same guilty but hopeful look on their faces. A sigh slips past my lips before I take a seat in our worn chair by the window, their eyes following me the whole time. _They aren’t very subtle now are they?_

                “What?” I turn to give them a pointed look, acting as if I have no idea why they’re looking at me expectantly.

                “Can we talk about this?” My dad asks this in a very hopeful tone that makes me clench my jaw and turn my attention back to the T.V.

                “Nothing to talk about.” I murmur before I take a bit of my cold pizza, making a note in my head to tell my dad off later for eating pizza when I have him on a diet.

                “I think maybe I should go…” Melissa slowly gets up from her spot and reaches for her jacket. “I really am sorry, Stiles, that we didn’t tell you when this started.” She’s looking at her hands when she says this, then she slides her jacket on and heads for the door. All the while my dad is just watching me.

                A sigh escapes me before I speak. “Don’t go. It’s fine. I just… I’m a bit offended that you guys didn’t tell me. And… That my dad could’ve been spending time with me but he chose you instead…” The last part comes out in a whisper so my voice won’t crack and my eyes are on my food so they don’t see that my eyes have glazed over with a thin layer of tears. “I just don’t get to spend that much time with him anymore and it hurts that he could have been but _chose_ not to.” This part comes out quietly as well, barely above a whisper and when I look up they’re both watching me with tear filled eyes.

                “I’m so sorry, son…” Because he doesn’t lower his voice I can hear the crack on the last word. “I never meant to make you feel unwanted. And before you say that isn’t how you feel, I know it is. I can tell. And I’m so sorry.” He gets up from his chair and pulls me into a hug so tight I can barely breathe. But because I’ve missed him so much I just sink into it and hug him back just as tight.

                “It’s okay dad, I still love you.” A quiet chuckle escapes him as he pulls back, a grin on his features that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle.

                “Let’s go for dinner, okay? At our diner, I’ll make sure they have our table ready.” He pulls out his phone and calls to make sure that no one will be in our booth when we get there and grabs his coat. Melissa is about to get into her car when I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

                “You’re not coming? Dad said we were going to for dinner.” She looks at me with a surprised look before she looks at my dad who is beaming at me with a bit of his own surprise in his eyes. I normally won’t let anyone come to the diner with us when we go; it was the tradition we had with my mom. We’d go to the diner every Wednesday and Saturday for family dinners. This is the first time I’ve ever invited anyone to come, not even Scott was allowed.

                “You’re sure, son? You don’t have to invite her because you think you have to.” I give my dad an incredulous look.

                “Well it would be a little rude to say we’re going to dinner then sending her on her way. Don’t you think dad?” One of my eyebrows arches towards my hairline in a questioning look that makes my dad shakes his head with a fond smile.

                “I love you, son.” He chuckles and unlocks the car for us to get in; Melissa in the front seat beside him.

                I just sit in the back wondering how the _hell_ they kept this hidden from me; I’m almost as good at investigation as one of dad’s deputies. Scott I understand, he’s a bit dim sighted when it comes to stuff like this. But keeping it from me? I don’t get it; it shuldn’t have been possible.

                The tears are already welling up in my eyes when I see the diner; we don’t come here often anymore and every time we do I can’t help but cry. The workers understand and I’m thankful. They all know the story somehow, even the new workers. They must tell them to be sure they don’t look like they’re going to judge or ask questions when I come in with tears threatening to spill over.

                Our usual table is ready for us and I can tell that the McCalls are a bit confused as well at how well the staff is treating us. Sometimes when you come here the workers are having bad day’s and just don’t have good service, which is on most days, but not today. They’re always polite when we come here. And if it’s because they know that this was my mom’s favorite restaurant and we only come here to remember her, then that’s fine.

                After we finish eating we just hang around the diner for a bit, much to my discomfort. Dad and Melissa keep giving each other adoring looks that I’d much rather not see. Like I don’t mind them being together, but I don’t think I’m ready to see them acting like a chummy couple. And this is the reason that I excuse myself.

                “Hey dad, I’m guna head out. See if I can find Scott and Isaac.” This was a lie; I wasn’t going to find them. Not after the way the accused me of lying to them about something that is entirely true. But I need to go; I can’t watch this anymore. I guess it’ll take some getting used to.

                “Okay son, I’ll see you when you get home. We can spend the night together. Okay?” He’s looking at me with a hopeful smile and I can’t say no to him when he looks at me like that. So I just nod with a smile of my own before I turn and walk out of the diner.

                I’d forgotten that I came here in the cruiser with dad and Melissa so I guess I’m walking. I look back at them once before I start walking in the direction of our house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next ch is going to be some Peter POV to explain why he acted that way with Stiles in ch 7.


	9. This isn't really a chapter, just a question for my readers!

Okay, so I know you guys were expecting a new chapter but this is really my only way of getting a response from you guys. I was wondering if I should try rewriting the fic so it's written better than it is now. But if you guys like it the way it is I'll continue on without looking back. Please leave a comment?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter recalls something from when he was dead (the day at the old Hale house) and Stiles finds out something he wasn't expecting (the day after he goes to dinner with Melissa and the Sheriff).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s about a day or so time gap between the two parts of this chapter, sorry if it’s confusing. If it’s too confusing let me know and I’ll separate the two into two different chapters. :) Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I sincerely apologize for the major delay. I had a failed trip to Alberta, I got kicked out of the place I was supposed to stay at, and then I had to drive all the way back to B.C. and now I'm back on antidepressants I haven't needed for over a year. But hopefully there won't be such a big gap between chapters!

This is a dream, it just has to be. Talia is dead, there's no way she can be here now talking to me. And yet, here she is, standing right in front of me as if the fire had never happened.

“Peter, you know what's going to happen. You know why I'm here right now. You have to warn Derek; him and his pack won't be safe with that thing inhabiting his body. It's going to try and finish what it started all those years ago. It's trying to kill the last of the Hale line.” Her tone is full of worry and fear, as if she really believes that she's dead and contacting me to save our necks. It’s not possible for her to contact me through dreams. She could only contact me if those claws that Derek kept from me were wedged into my neck.

            “Why don't you warn him yourself, if this is even a real warning. Seeing as this is just a dream and you can’t contact me this way.” My own tone is bored and disbelieving to her unnecessary worry; mostly because this probably isn’t actually happening.

            “Peter. Listen carefully, the day will come when you will get to have your revenge on the person who did this to your family and you better not waste that chance because you're being pig headed and don't want to believe what is so obviously true. You won’t believe me if I tell you who did it and I don't think I could bring myself to utter the words aloud, it’s too much pain to even think of him doing this to us. You'll just have to take my word for it, okay? That one day, very soon, you'll have to be prepared to protect yourself as well as your niece and nephew.” Confusion sets deep into my features when she starts to fade away with a deep, worried frown. **_What if this really was happening? Should I take the warning seriously?_**

            I wake with a start, eyes wide and skin glistening with cold sweat. My gaze darts around the room for any sign that my sister was actually here, in my room. I'm almost convinced that it was just some fluke that Talia had come up in my dreams around the anniversary date of the fire. That is until I see an engraving on the wall that wasn't there before. On closer inspection of the engraving I realize it says “T.H” in cursive letters. My breathing comes to a halt as I look around the room. If it wasn't for my heightened senses I'd think that it's one of the younger wolves trying to be smart asses. But there's no mistaking that the only scent in my room is my own and that the cursive is the exact same as my sister’s hand writing. My arms stretch above my head as I try to keep from reading too much into the initials. I pull on some jeans and a dark V-neck shirt before I turn to head out of Derek, Isaac and I's loft. I quickly get into my car and begin driving; where to I have no idea.

My body drives on autopilot as my mind goes over everything that happened in the dream, well the warning, and how it felt so real even though it isn't possible that she was there. There's no evidence that she was there besides her initials carved into the wall; no scent or anything. These thoughts just go through my head over and over, wondering how the hell it’s possible.

Before I even realize where I'm going I'm standing outside the charred remains of a house that my family, my pack, were killed in. All the memories come flooding back; the smell of burning flesh, the screams coming from the people I loved, the heat and smoke that were all around me, suffocating me, the feeling of my own flesh being burnt to a char. My stomach turns as all the memories barge into my mind all at once, making me want to throw up. It takes all the control I have to keep from getting sick as I step up onto the porch.

My feet are moving on their own when they step past the threshold, considering I didn't even want to come here, never mind going back inside. I may have done it before, but I wasn't fully sane then. Now, though, it's just revolting thinking that my whole family was murdered here. My eyes take everything in with a new perspective as I walk around the living room. I'm reaching out to run my fingers over the charred fire place when I hear the footsteps coming from upstairs. They freeze at the same time as I do. This tells me that there's another werewolf in the house. I don't dare move in case it's an Omega on the run, or worse a rogue Alpha. My head snaps to look at the front door when I hear Stiles' jeep approaching the building. **_It must be one of those miscreants upstairs, that's the only reason he'd be coming here. But what if it isn’t..? What then? What if it’s just a coincidence that he’s here at the same time as an intruder?_**

“What are you doing here, Stilinski? I’m sure you’d much rather be with your rag tag friends that at my burnt down home? Though…” The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, sauntering my way down the steps in Stiles’ direction. The way his heart spikes at the sound of my voice has a smirk curving onto my lips as my legs bring me around behind him. My chest is almost pressed right against his back thanks to my arms snaking around his lithe waist to pull him against me. I rest my hands just above the hem of his jeans; hoping that if it really is an intruder in the house that they think we’re just two guys meeting up in secret to keep our “relationship” on the down low. I lean in to whisper into his ear, finding an odd delight in the chill that goes through the young boy; even if it is one of disgust. “I definitely don’t mind your company.”

I can also tell that he doesn’t mind this as much as he lets on. His excitement is clouding the air in a way that I might actually get carried away and forget the task at hand; he smells absolutely delicious. I rest my nose into the crook of his neck to take a full inhale of his scent, my own member coming to attention. My breath blows out hotly against his skin and the smell of the two of us mixed together sends me over the edge. My mind reels in the need to claim this boy. This causes me to pull him tighter against me when he tries to pull away from me. My hips buck forward to grind my now fully hard member into his plump rear to get a bit of friction I know he enjoys as well.

But the boy’s words contradict his body’s reaction. He struggles harder and begins yelling out protests such as: “Get the fuck off of me! You creep!”

“Awh, c’mon Stiles.” His name comes out in a purr-like whisper that is very out of character for me. I want to do it again though because it makes his erect length twitch in his jeans. “You know you’re enjoying this just as much as I am.” My hips move once again, trying to coax a groan from him but he is refusing to make the sounds I so desperately want to hear.

“No I’m not! Let me go or I’ll tell my dad you tried to have sexual relations with his _underage_ son!”This threat means nothing to me, a werewolf that could take on any human and win. He just won’t stop squirming though, and it’s starting to get annoying that he won’t give either of us what we want. That is, until he squirms in a way that makes him rub my cock firmly with his plump cheeks. His movements coax a groan from me.“Seriously Peter! Let me go!” His protests only make a breathy chuckle elicit from my throat before I begin placing kisses along his neck, peaking in interest when I find a particular spot behind his ear that has him groaning and his knees buckling from underneath him. I make sure to keep a good grip on the boy’s waist to make sure he doesn’t fall. I use slightly too-sharp teeth to nip at that spot again, loving the way he’s becoming more and more compliant in my hold.

My chest rumbles in a pleased growl, sucking and nipping at that spot until there is a very noticeable mark that will warn anyone off the boy; letting them know they can’t have him. I’ve just finished the deliciously dark mark when I hear a loud, angry growl come from inside the house. My eyes widen when I realize what I’ve done and I stumble away from the confused heap of a teenage boy to cover my ears from the angry growl of my Alpha. Derek comes flying out the window in his beta form, raging red eyes locked on me. I hang my head, tilted slightly to the side to show my Alpha the submission most look for in their Betas. Not that he deserves my submission, but it’ll keep me alive.

Or so I thought. In the next instant there’s a vice grip taken around my throat, claws digging firmly into my skin. Every instinct is telling me to fight back, to get that hand away from my pulse point. But I know that if I even try Derek will rip my throat out. Again.

“How dare you mark him! What makes you think you think you have the right to do that?” He growls these words in my face as if I’ve committed the worst crime there is to do. Which I technically did; I marked the Alpha’s mate. **_Not that he’ll admit Stiles is his mate._** I may be pinned at his mercy, but I can’t just stand here and take this. So I do my best at making a smug smirk form before I wheeze out some words.

“Not like you were going to, nephew. You’re too self-pitying to let yourself have him. Why should I just let such a pretty thing go to waste?” By the look Stiles is giving me over Derek’s shoulder he thinks I’m stupid to provoke Derek. But it’s all I can do. Because either he’s going to let me go, or he’s going to kill me. I just want to get it over with.

“I don’t want him, but he is part of my pack. You will **_not_** mark him ever again! Do you understand me?!” Derek is so lost in his anger that he doesn’t catch the obvious disappointment coming from the boy’s direction. The look on his face has my gut twisting in guilt; especially when Stiles hides it so well; as if he’s done it plenty of times before. It wouldn’t be doubtable if I found out he had. As soon as Derek turns to look at Stiles I can smell his confusion. **_Good job, noticed it for the first time in how many?_ ** It takes about two more seconds of looking at Stiles before he lets go of me neck.

I don’t stick around to see what’s about to happen next; as soon as I’m sure his claws won’t dig into my neck I’m gone. I leave my car there and just run into the woods, knowing that Derek will be preoccupied with Stiles. While I’m running my mind is as well; wondering why the hell Derek reacted that way. Yes Stiles is his mate, but he should have gone straight to Stiles to mask my scent. Not go after me right away; even if Derek hasn’t **_officially_** claimed him as his mate he would feel the need to mask any scent that wasn’t his own on Stiles.

That’s when it comes back to me; “… _You have to warn Derek; him and his pack won't be safe with that thing inhabiting his body. It's going to try and finish what it started all those years ago. It's trying to kill the last of the Hale line.”_ My feet plant themselves into the ground to stop my running as I look around with wide, scared eyes. **_What if he’s following me? What if this is its tactic? Separate us; kill me off before it makes it look like Derek killed himself?_** I change my course so I’m running in the direction of civilization instead of further into the woods. It takes about half an hour for me to get back to the well civilized area of Beacon Hills. It’s then that I allow myself to slow to a brisk walk with surprisingly heavy breathing. **_The Stilinski kid saved my life and I left him there with a majorly enraged version of my nephew… What the hell kind of person am I?_**

I shake any thoughts from my head to force myself to relax or I may end up showing this large crowd of people that mythical creatures exist and they don’t live in the world they thought they did. I barely make it inside my apartment door before my features are shifting into my Beta form, my eyes glowing a bright blue as my claws dig into the desk that is closest to me. My arms swing backward in a way that leaves deep claw marks in the wood and a muffled angry growl rumbling within me. **_I have to figure this out. I have to clear my head. I have to save us all from my own nephew._**

* * *

 

The night with my dad was great, but it doesn’t change the fact that I have to find out how to get rid of that thing inside Derek. He says he has to do it alone, but I have a feeling that he is completely wrong. And it was him dealing with things on his own is what started this whole thing; that didn’t turn out well at all. It’s up to me to figure it out and I have **_no_** idea how the hell to help him. My fingers are tugging harshly at the mess of hair that’s literally standing on end as I pace around my room, frustration and anger growing more and more with each step I take. Eventually I get sick of just walking in circles around my room and I decide to pay a visit to the one person who might be able to help, no matter how annoyingly vague he is; Allan Deaton.

It takes me about fifteen minutes to get across town to where his veterinary hospital is and my anger is all I have. When I walk in he’s working with a patient, a little Maltese puppy, but I ignore it. My feet carry me into the back room without invitation with my teeth clenched in attempt to reign in the rant that I want to delve into about how this whole situation is pissing me off. I can’t just rant; Deaton doesn’t know what’s going on yet. I begin to tug at my hair again, growling in a way that’s worthy of a werewolf. This gets me a worried look from Deaton. He places the dog in the kennel gently, leading me to believe it has some sort of broken bone before he makes his way over to where I’m freaking out internally.

 ** _I’m on my own in this… The pack doesn’t believe that there’s something wrong with their Alpha; not even my own best friend gave me the benefit of the doubt. Shows how much I mean to them. Ugh! This fucking sucks! And I can’t go to Peter; not after what he did in front of the Hale House._** Another conflicted growl comes from me as my hands fly out in opposite directions, practically jumping ten feet in the air when all the glass jars in the general area that my hands were pointing burst. My eyes widen as I look around the room, finding Deaton frozen at the threshold with his thoughtful gaze locked on me.

“ ** _Well?!_** What the fuck is going on?” My tone is a lot angrier than I’d expected it too, not that it matters; Deaton just stands there as if he’s had a major epiphany and isn’t sharing any of the details. **_As usual; he never does._** “Why did I just… How did they… Why did the glass break like that?” It takes multiple tries before the question comes out properly and it doesn’t help either. Deaton just grabs a broom and hands it to me.

“Clean your mess up and then we’ll talk.” Are the only words that are uttered from the calm man before he turns to walk into the front room; probably putting up the “Closed” sign so no one walks in to over-hear the conversation. I do as I was asked; sweeping all the glass I can see before I set the broom aside. Deaton takes his sweet time at the front desk to cancel any appointments he had for that day. When he finally walks back in the fear has faded and the anger has returned.

“Okay.” He motions for me to follow him to the other end of the room where he keeps the “mythical” herbs and crystals. He pulls out a select few; all without saying a word to me about what happened. “Stand here.” His head inclines to a spot with a very faint X on the floor for me to stand on. I move quickly to do as he says; he may be vague but he knows what he’s doing. He uses his thumb to brush a clear liquid over my forehead like Rafiki does to Simba in the Lion King. I don’t bother asking when he does this because I know he won’t explain in a way that I’ll understand.

“Now, I want you to reach out with your arm straight with your palm down.” I do what he tells me though I find it difficult to keep still; I forgot to take my Adderall today. “ ** _Slowly_** move your hand over the objects I’ve placed out on the table. And I mean slowly Stiles, pause over each one for three seconds before you move onto the next one.” My gaze drops to take in the objects he’s placed out in front of me; an open jar of some sort of herb, a murky liquid mixture that looks like liquid mountain ash, a stone that I’ve seen before but can’t remember the name of, and a light bulb. I give him an incredulous look but he just returns it with a calm one of his own; how he manages not to lose his shit, I don’t know.

A sigh of annoyance escapes before I follow his instructions by slowly moving my hand over the objects. My eyes slowly begin to widen as the herbs in the jar shuffle around as if it’s trying to get out of the jar when my hand stops above them. If I was freaked out by that then what I felt next was most likely fear and/or excitement. The murky solution started to clear up when my hand moved over it, the stone glows brightly, and the light bulb lights up as if it were in a lamp.

Deaton doesn’t give anything away while he watches, keeping his face completely neutral or thoughtful; he could give Derek a run for his money in that forte. When I’ve finished he grabs a cloth to wipe my forehead and when he pulls it away it baffles me to see that the clear liquid became a pine green color. He disposes of the cloth and comes back. “Okay, do it again. This time look at me instead of the objects. Concentrate on items; I’ll tell you when to stop your hand. And remember, only three seconds.” I nod my understanding to his words before I act on them, eyes locked on his as my hand moves slowly until he tells me to stop. I can feel it this time; the power coursing through me during the three seconds. It’s the same for all the other objects as well.

The man just watches closely, humming quietly when I’ve finished. “It seems that I misjudged the size of the Spark that you hold within you Mr. Stilinski.” Is the response he utters before he starts cleaning up all the supplies he’d set out. **_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_** My eyebrows crease in confusion as I watch him until he’s finished.

“What do you mean “ ** _misjudged_** ”? By how much?” I hop up onto the exam table, swinging my legs back and forth now that I don’t have to keep still.

“I mean, that it isn’t just a small Spark. It is stronger than any that I’ve ever seen before.” He speaks quietly, as if disbelieving what he’s saying. “Some of those things that you just did, moving the dry herbs and clearing out the murky liquid, aren’t easy things for a Spark to do. Druids can do it easily, but not Sparks. Normally they can just activate White Oak ash and other simple things along those lines. You demonstrated the powers of a Druid, Stiles.” I’m actually stunned into silence. **_I can’t be a Druid, I just can’t be… Wasn’t that what Jennifer Blake was? I can’t be like her…_** Deaton soothes me as if these worried words were said allowed. “Don’t worry Stiles, she was a Darach. Not a Druid.”

“Now, would you mind telling me what triggered your powers to surface all of a sudden?” He asks me with a curious brow arched upward with his arms crossed over his chest. My eyes drop to look at my lap, chewing nervously at me lower lip before I look back up at him. I know exactly what triggered this and it’s easiest to just say it bluntly.

“Derek is possessed.” It’s the simplest way to put it without going into a rant that will trigger another unwanted burst of power.This statement makes his eyebrows arch up toward his hairline in an almost disbelieving expression.

“Possessed? What makes you think he is?” He keeps his voice calm as if he thinks one wrong word could trigger another episode of me losing my control. Which is technically true but whatever, at least he didn’t brush me off like my so-called friends did.

“Well… He told me he summoned one to possess his body. Although, there are also some changes in personality that happen at certain times.” I shrug a shoulder as I look away, not wanting to mention his aggression towards me; they could get him thrown in jail if the wrong person overhears and tells my dad. Not that I think Deaton would blab off to just anyone but I don’t want him to think Derek is dangerous when it’s really that stupid thing inside him.

“When did he tell you this, Stiles? And don’t lie to me, I may not be a werewolf but I have my ways of knowing when someone is lying.” That’s the most I’ve heard him say in one go and it makes me laugh quietly for a second before I collect myself again; it reminded me of Derek.

“We were at his loft the other and he got a bit…violent… and when I woke up he was gone with a letter in his handwriting.” My hand slides into my sweater pocket to get the letter to hand to Deaton. He reads over the letter more than once with a considerate hum.

“When you woke up? Did this have to do with the violence you mentioned? And disastrous? What is it that it has done to you that has him worried?” I should’ve known he’d ask questions but I don’t know if I want to answer them.

A sharp breath blows out before I allow myself to speak. “I went there to confront him, to ask him what was up with the random changes in how he was acting. They were subtle but not unnoticeable; the pack didn’t even believe me when I told them what Derek told me… They just brushed me off.” The last bit comes out as a whisper to make sure my voice doesn’t shake or crack from the hurt I know my eyes are portraying. “Anyways… He—It, because it **_wasn’t Derek_** , threw me against the wall and I got knocked out. He left when I was still out.”

“The pack just doesn’t want to think that there could be something wrong with their Alpha. But don’t worry, we’ll figure this out. Okay?” His tone is reassuring and he has a small smile on his lips as he encourages me to agree to work with him. It takes a few moments of thinking before I nod my head once.

“Yeah… But I can’t do it alone, we have to find some way to make them believe what is going on. I need their help.” My eyes are full of fear and worry and Deaton just nods his understanding.

“They’ll help, they just need a bit of convincing first.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, comments are appreciated to let me know how well I'm doing and if I need to change up my writing style. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
